T is for Towel, Minus Two Hours
by KohakuTenshi
Summary: Of course, it didn't help that his security took the form of a large, royal blue towel...' - Tsusoka - Challenge Reply for LJ Community - Rated for Hisoka's past and may contain a few little spoilers.


There are certain things about Hisoka that he would rather his partner not know.

Tsuzuki knew of the way Hisoka had died, slowly and filled with pain so excruciating that he prayed for death long before it finally came for him. Tsuzuki knew of the reason why Hisoka had died, not just because he saw a murder, but because Muraki had wanted to use him for practice on a curse that he was perfecting. Tsuzuki knew also of the utter humiliation Hisoka had gone through before the cursing, and of the horrible pain he endured when Muraki decided to play rough with his doll.

Tsuzuki knew also of Hisoka's mistreatment as a child, and of the curse Hisoka would have bore had he not died.

Tsuzuki knew so much of his partner, and still Hisoka knew so little about Tsuzuki.

It wasn't for lack of trying on Hisoka's part. He did his best at being a friend and a confidant to Tsuzuki, but sometimes the man would think thoughts that made Hisoka's skin crawl. Blood and roses and laughter so cruel and taunting...

...Hisoka had ran from it by locking himself in Tsuzuki's bathroom until both of them had calmed. Tsuzuki was worried more than put-off, and for that, Hisoka called him an even bigger idiot than he ever was.

And Tsuzuki had _smiled_ at that.

He really was an idiot...

But the point of everything going on in Hisoka's mind at this very moment, wasn't that Tsuzuki was an idiot. It was that Tsuzuki knew far too much for Hisoka's comfort, and now he would know even more.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka would become partners in more than the working sense in exactly two hours, and Hisoka was clutching his security like a life line.

Of course, it didn't help that his security took the form of a large, royal blue towel that seemed more blanket like than anything. It could wrap completely around Hisoka, sheltering him with its fluffy, cottony softness as if it were more powerful a ward than Tsuzuki's fuda. The color was one of Hisoka's favorites, and reminded him of many things that gave him comfort and pleasure. The way the sky would brighten slowly in the mornings when the sun would rise, and how it meant the end of a long night plagued with nightmares. The way the ocean rippled in endless waves toward a horizon that lead to many possibilities. The way Tatsumi's eyes would light up when he had the office in turmoil over budget concerns. For this, Hisoka was _convinced _that Tatsumi had transferred in from the seventh circle of hell. (Which was also known as the accounting department.)

Yes, his blue towel meant a lot to Hisoka, but if he were to keep it, it would mean owning up to the fact that he was still a child in many ways.

Hisoka didn't want to be seen as a child, and so grudgingly he removed his security and folded it neatly in his lap.

Tsuzuki would be over in less than an hour and a half, most likely with cheap takeout and a cheesy chick flick for them to share. Hisoka idly wondered if he should bake a cake, knowing that the work would take his mind off the impending doom of their progressing relationship, and that Tsuzuki would worship him for it. The clock chimed six-thirty, urging Hisoka to rise and ready for this so called 'date'. Tsuzuki had told Hisoka to act casual and not to sweat the details, but he at least wanted to be presentable. A shower was in order, followed by a quick soak in a warm tub filled with the gentle fragrance of flowers. After that, Hisoka had dressed in a plain button-up shirt and some worn slacks, both beige in color. It was as plain and casual as Hisoka could get for now.

He was in the kitchen at seven o'clock, listening to the radio while stirring the batter for the cake. Rain had begun to fall in small droplets that splashed hard against the window pane, followed by a quick flash of lightening and a crash of thunder that shook the small house's walls. Hisoka shivered at the sound, wondering if Tsuzuki was caught out unprepared in the midst of a storm. Most likely. Tsuzuki wasn't the most reliable person in simple circumstances, but you could always count on him when the big disasters hit.

Hisoka poured the batter into the pan he had prepared, placing it in the oven before setting the timer. He carried the dishes to the sink and began to wash them, only slightly worried when the lights gave a small flicker. When finished cleaning up his mess, Hisoka spent the next few minutes digging around his cabinets for a few spare candles and a flashlight. Carrying the candles into the living room, he arranged them on the small coffee table and placed a lighter next to them just in case. The flashlight was small, and so Hisoka tucked it into his pocket before gathering a few pillows and his favorite towel to set around the table.

It looked like a typical, romantic setup for two, the only thing missing being a warmly lit fireplace.

Hisoka turned and eyed his bookshelf, shrugging when he realized there wasn't much else he could do to cozy the place up. Tsuzuki would be over in less than half an hour now, and the thought frightened Hisoka more than it excited him. But the important thing would be whether or not Tsuzuki realized how scared he was. If he did, then this date would be over, and so would their relationship before it even begun.

The oven gave a beep of completion, calling Hisoka away from his thoughts on love and back to the more important task of baking a cake. He removed the sweet smelling confection from the oven and set it on a couple potholders to cool, while turning away to mix the frosting. Tsuzuki had always praised Hisoka on his ability to bake delicious treats, but if Tsuzuki's own baking was the comparison, Hisoka didn't feel too proud. Someone should really tell Tsuzuki just how horrible he was, but not one person in the Shoukanka was brave enough to risk it.

They faced demons and rogue spirits with ease, but when it came to possibly depressing their unstable co-worker...

Perhaps it had less to do with bravery and more to do with compassion. After all, Tsuzuki's pure smile was worth a stomach ache or two.

Hisoka was just finished with mixing the frosting when the lights finally gave out, blanketing the house in darkness so pure that Hisoka was blinded in an instant. He fumbled around for the flashlight and clicked it on, trying to find his way back to the living room and the small, unlit candles. Fear had started to take hold when the light dimmed and winked out, apparently in need of batteries no matter how hard Hisoka hit it. There was a sound at the door, and Hisoka panicked, waving his arms around in the dark before colliding with a warm wall of flesh and cloth. "Oof!"

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki's voice was full of question, violet eyes shining despite the lack of light.

Hisoka was latched onto Tsuzuki's shirt front, clutching at it with trembling fingers as his voice squeaked out, "I can't see..."

"Shh, shh, Hisoka. It's alright. Just hold onto my arm and we'll take care of it, okay?" Tsuzuki was smiling, Hisoka knew, from the sound of his voice and the flow of bright emotions that told Hisoka that his partner was proud to be able to care for him. They made it to the living room easily enough, and soon the two candles were lit and burning brightly as Tsuzuki hurried to light the other emergency candles left out around them.

Hisoka shivered at the darkness, pulling away from Tsuzuki for a moment before remembering the unfrosted cake in the kitchen. "I baked for you."

"I smell it. Thanks! I bet it's delicious!" Tsuzuki smiled brighter, continuing to light the candles until the living room was filled with a warm glow. "See? All better."

"Thank you, Tsuzuki. My flashlight," Hisoka held the small flashlight between them, watching warily as Tsuzuki took it into the kitchen with one of the candles. "Where are you going?"

"Don't fret, I'll be right back."

Hisoka noticed that Tsuzuki had left the boxes of Chinese food next to the table with the movie that they apparently wouldn't be watching tonight. Kneeling down next to the bags, Hisoka began to distribute the different boxes to either side of the table, preparing their little dinner while Tsuzuki was in the kitchen doing who knew what. Before Hisoka could ask, however, Tsuzuki reappeared with the brightly burning flashlight and the pan of cake fully frosted and cut into squares. "Thank you, Hisoka! It looks so drool-worthy...!"

"Idiot." was all Hisoka could say, suddenly shy as a high schooler on their first date.

Well, technically...

"So! Now that the lights are out, what do you want to do?" Tsuzuki asked, settling down at his place across from Hisoka at the tiny coffee table turned dining area. "Play games, tell stories, or just eat?"

"We can eat first, then maybe the lights will be on by then," Hisoka explained, taking a fork to his stir fried chicken and noodles in a box.

Tsuzuki pouted at Hisoka, nudging around in his own box of noodles before messily taking a bite. Noodles trailed from his mouth as juice dribbled down his chin, words muffled as he spoke, "Aw, ut n't nn un..."

"Tsuzuki, don't speak with your mouth open!"

"..orry," Tsuzuki swallowed, dabbing at his chin with a napkin as Hisoka watched with a disapproving stare, "Really, I'm sorry...!"

"Idiot. Now what did you say before?" Hisoka took a bite of his own food, slurping slowly at the noodles while he waited for Tsuzuki's answer.

"I said, it ain't no fun to just wait for the lights to come back on. We can play games or snuggle or tell sto-... Hisoka?"

Hisoka was coughing loudly, pounding at his chest as a piece of chicken slid down the wrong way. Tsuzuki was behind him in an instant, slapping him roughly on the back while his emotions whirled around in worrying circles. The chicken was dislodged easily, and Hisoka swallowed hard before the coolness of air blissfully entered his burning lungs. Tsuzuki's arms wrapped around Hisoka from behind, pulling him against a warm chest and a crushing hug. "Hisoka, you okay?"

"...yeah..." Hisoka rasped, relaxing in Tsuzuki's hold, "chicken got stuck..."

"So I noticed," Tsuzuki laughed, instantly brushing away the fear and tension the room had been so thick with.

Hisoka found himself unwilling to move from the seemingly sudden embrace, too weak to fight for his ego's wish to be released. Tsuzuki was rocking him gently back and forth, the movement so slight that Hisoka nearly missed it. Breath that smelled of soy sauce and sweetness fluttered over Hisoka's skin, sending delicious tingles down his spine. He could feel his face flushing deeper as Tsuzuki continued to rock him, the candlelight covering them both in an ethereal glow. "Tsuzuki..."

"Hm?"

"...nothing," Hisoka sighed, resting his head against Tsuzuki's left shoulder, listening to the gentle sound of Tsuzuki's breathing and the falling rain. "Is this it?"

"Is what...what?" Tsuzuki blinked, shifting Hisoka in his arms until they were able to look into each other's eyes. "Snuggling?"

"Yeah."

"Yup. Do you want me to stop?" Tsuzuki started to pull away, suddenly nervous at the prospect of having upset Hisoka.

Hisoka's fingers threaded through Tsuzuki's own, forcing his hands to remain wrapped around Hisoka. "No. Stay."

"Really?"

Hisoka's answer was to wiggle in Tsuzuki's lap, pushing himself closer to Tsuzuki's chest. His hand reached out for the blue towel, pulling it up and around them both as the rain continued to pour outside. "Yes, really. I...like it."

Tsuzuki was beaming with love and adoration, warming Hisoka more thoroughly than the blue towel or the candles ever could.


End file.
